


Father-Daughter Tea Time

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Fluff, Gen, M/M, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the otpprompts.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine your OTP have a kid. Person A goes grocery shopping leaving B to watch their kid. When A comes home, they see B having a tea party with their child.</p><p>I saw the prompt and instantly thought of this and how Chuck would bend over backwards for his kid. Have some Chuck tea partying it up with his daughter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father-Daughter Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the otpprompts.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine your OTP have a kid. Person A goes grocery shopping leaving B to watch their kid. When A comes home, they see B having a tea party with their child. 
> 
> I instantly thought of Chaleigh when I read this. I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Okay Chuck, I’m leaving now. I won’t be gone long.” Raleigh said as he walked into the living room by their front door. Chuck was sitting on the couch with the TV on playing Octonauts while their six year old daughter was sitting watching and coloring. 

“We’ll be fine, Rals, don’t worry. S’not that hard to watch a six year old. You manage to do it just fine.” Chuck retorted, rolling his eyes at Raleigh’s trust issues.

Okay sure, Chuck had never been exposed to many children growing up, nor was he that grown up himself. He was only 24 but he was an adult, damnit Raleigh. He happened to be really good with their daughter, Keegan; he learned what not to do from his dad.

“Yeah, yeah. I just…” Raleigh sighed, ignoring the fond jab Chuck had thrown at him.

He knew Chuck was good with Keegan, he’d seen it several times. The three of them usually went shopping together as a family but not this time, Chuck had dislocated his shoulder and needed to rest. Keegan insisted on not leaving Chuck alone for a single second. She’d sit outside the bathroom while Chuck was in there, would follow him into the kitchen whenever he went in there to get a glass of water or pain medications. She followed and clung to him more than Max did and that’s saying something. So of course she refused to go shopping with Raleigh and insisted she needed to stay home with her Papa. 

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. I promise if something goes wrong, I’ll call you.” Chuck said.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be fast though.” Raleigh relented and kissed Chuck on the head. 

“Bye Keegs. I’ll be back soon. Take care of Papa for me, okay?” Raleigh said, bending down to kiss his daughter’s head. 

“You got it, Daddy!” The six year old promised.

Raleigh sighed, heading out the door. Chuck watched with fondness as Raleigh left. Chuck was confident that he could do this.

Chuck relaxed into the couch, watching Keegan who had her eyes and ears glued to the show on the TV. The penguin was saying some motivational life lesson or something but Chuck was barely registering it, he was mainly focused on his daughter.

“Papa, I want to do something else.” Keegan declared about ten minutes after Raleigh had left. Chuck looked at his daughter with a questioning look.

“Oh? What would you like to do?” Chuck asked as the six year old began to put away her crayons.

“I want to have a tea party! Let’s have a tea party!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly.

Chuck tensed; tea parties weren’t really his specialty. Raleigh was much better at them than he was. Then again, Chuck couldn’t say no to his daughter, he couldn’t bring himself to deny her the father daughter moments that he felt were so important in a childhood.

Chuck didn’t have a chance to debate with his daughter about the tea party though, before he knew it, she had cleaned up and was trying to pull him off the couch. Chuck relented, allowing his daughter to pull him up and drag him to her room. Max diligently followed his humans.

“Sit, I’ll go get the juice. We’ll use juice because I like juice and it’s good for your shoulder, I think. I’ll get everything from the kitchen.” Keegan said, heading towards the door before Chuck could respond.

Keegan was very much like Chuck; Raleigh said it was learned behavior. Since Keegan was adopted, she hadn’t inherited the Hansen stubbornness but she sure learned it from Chuck and Herc. It hadn’t taken long, either, Raleigh and Chuck had adopted her two years ago but it seemed as if she’d been with them all her life. There were many traits she’d learned from Raleigh though, her constant need to take care of Chuck being one of them. She was also better with emotions than either of them; no one knew where she got that from.

Five minutes later, Chuck was about to go see if she needed any help when Keegan returned with cookies, juice, and bagels. The kid was obsessed with bagels, Chuck blamed Tendo for that. He always had a bagel or two for Keegan whenever they visited.

“All set. Let’s begin!” Keegan declared, beaming and putting the stuff on the table. Chuck picked up the container of juice and poured some of the remaining liquid into the tea cups while Keegan placed a cookie and a bagel on each of their plates and of course a plate for Max as well.

As Keegan began talking about the shenanigans her stuffed animals had gotten up to and asking Chuck for his input on the subject, Chuck began to wonder what he’d gotten himself into.

Raleigh tried his best to get the shopping over quickly and get back home. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Chuck with their daughter, he did. He just wasn’t sure how well it’d turn out with Chuck’s shoulder hurt and Keegan just barely keeping herself from trying to imitate a doctor she’d seen on TV and try to operate on his shoulder. Raleigh remembered the look of pure terror on Chuck’s face when she’d told them that she would need to operate on Chuck’s shoulder in order for him to get better. Chuck doesn’t let anyone tell him what to do, he’s not a pushover (his words, not Raleigh’s), but Raleigh knows that Keegan has Chuck wrapped around her little finger. He’s pretty sure there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her. So yeah, Raleigh really needed to get home as soon as possible.

Raleigh entered the house, noticing that the TV was off and the living room was vacant. He hurriedly put away the perishable groceries and made his way to his daughter’s room where he heard voices coming from inside.

The sight Raleigh saw when he stopped inside the room made his heart flutter. Chuck was sat at Keegan’s small table having a tea party with her and Max. Raleigh quickly pulled his phone out; both Keegan and Chuck were preoccupied in their discussion over whether or not Max needed a girlfriend and if they could get a second dog, to notice Raleigh. He quickly opened the camera app and took a few pictures, putting his phone back in his pocket, he leaned on the door jam, smiling. 

“Hey, how come I wasn’t invited?” Raleigh finally spoke up. Chuck’s head whipped up so fast, Raleigh was surprised his shoulder didn’t hurt. Keegan just looked at Raleigh with a calculating look before pulling out a chair and told him to sit.

Chuck wasn’t the only one wrapped around Keegan’s finger, Raleigh thought as he sunk down into the chair, allowing Keegan to put a cookie and a bagel on his plate while Chuck poured him some juice.

“We were just talking about how Max needs a girlfriend.” Chuck said, grinning. Raleigh internally groaned. He was not going to win this. He knew he was outnumbered and that Chuck and Keegan would be getting another dog because Raleigh was whipped, he’d do pretty much anything for those two.

Chuck grinned as Raleigh began to participate in the tea party. Maybe Chuck wasn’t so bad at tea parties, after all. It could also be that he would do anything for Keegan; he loved his daughter more than any other father could love their daughter. Except for Raleigh, he loved Keegan just as much, as was evidence when he plucked a piece of his bagel off and caved saying they could get another dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I forgot to tell my beta reader that it was a story with two males and so part way into it, she tells me she's confused. "Wait, is this two guys? Is that why she calls them 'Daddy' and 'Papa' or did you miss that error?" This is why she usually reads my het stories. This was just too cute, I had to share, I just forgot to tell her that Raleigh was a guy! Oops.
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about writing some more domestic Chaleigh fics with kids. Would anyone be interested in reading more Chaleigh featuring Keegan?


End file.
